Courtney and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Courtney and Scott.' Overview .]]Courtney and Scott were previously in a relationship in Total Drama All Stars before breaking up with each other due to Courtney betraying Scott in that season. Due to this, the two have had very mixed interactions, before eventually devolving into a one-sided conflict. Because of them both being placed on the Killer Beavers, the two have had many interactions throughout Season 1. They have also been placed on the same team in Season 2, having more interactions with each other. Because of Courtney betraying Scott twice now, she has helplessly tried patching things up with him, but to no avail, causing it to develop into a very one-sided conflict. However, deep down, Scott may be trying to accept Courtney after her many apologies, mostly apparent in her early elimination in her second season. They're placed on the same team once again in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, once again showing Scott's one-sided conflict with Courtney. Courtney often tries to make things up with Scott by being nice, but her personality clashes with this, causing her to blurt out things she doesn't mean to her. He usually ignores her in situations like this, being somewhat sick of her. Courtney attempts to form another alliance with Scott, but knowing that he'll turn her down face-to-face, sends Lightning to convince him. He declines thanks to her past performances against him, even giving his enemy some advice on how to mess with her mind. As revenge for her previously eliminating him, Scott votes Courtney off in Toxic Battle of...Doom! making her feel saddened by such an action. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Scott and Courtney are both placed on the Killer Beavers and both, along with Duncan, fight over the team leadership position. They all all reluctantly agree to share the captain position. Both seem to be concerned for each other whenever Fang attacks them whenever they miss a point in the challenge. Volleybrawl In the RPS challenge, both cheer on each other in their sections of the challenge. Scott is supportive of Courtney after she loses her part in the challenge, but she congratulates Scott when he wins his part of it. When their team get their first win, a group high-five is performed not performed well. Scott, noticing that he is high-fiving Courtney, runs off in nervousness, causing her to glare at him, confused about whether or not he still likes her. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scott oversleeps and arrives late to the challenge. When he finally arrives, Courtney bosses him around to get back to work, furious about his tardiness. Courtney angrily vents her frustration out on Scott and the rest of the team when they lose. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Courtney seems concerned about Scott's well-being when he is presumably killed by a secret Screaming Ducks murderer. She is relieved when she discovers that he is alright. They both cheer for each other and the rest of their team when they manage to win the challenge. Topple on the Luck Players While the Beavers team boasts about their win in the previous episode, Scott makes a pun about how it would only be logical for the "Killer" Beavers to win a "killing" challenge. Alongside the rest of her team, Courtney angrily criticizes Scott's failure of a joke. She does cheer for him when he scores the Beaver's only point though. The five-way Beavers alliance decides to vote off Scott, considering him a threat. Courtney reluctantly agrees to do so. With Chris pointing out that the vote was 5-1, Scott realizes that his entire team voted for him including Courtney. Aside from Duncan, he scolds his teammates for betraying him after he worked so hard. Courtney is someone who Scott is especially harsh on, as it hadn't been the first time she betrayed him. She's surprisingly guilty about her decision. Relay Feeling Speed Fast Along with all of her teammates besides Cody, Courtney begins the day pointing out her regret-fulness in voting out Scott, saying he could've been a great asset to them. She also realizes that he may have still held back some feelings towards her. Puzzle Riot Courtney mentions Scott briefly, saying that she's just about run out of allies to work with, saying that he could've been very useful to her. Final Four Face Off! Courtney and Scott cameo in a cage alongside other eliminated contestants. Courtney is seen trying to patch things up with Scott, but to no avail. He doesn't think he can ever manage to trust her, even saying that he seems more interested in future Season 2 competitor, Sugar. Courtney shows a jealous expression in response to Scott's statement. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Scott chooses Courtney to be on his team "The Poisonous Pythons." His logic is to keep friends close and enemies closer. Courtney continues to try to make things up with Scott but he refuses any kind of apology from her. She is shocked in still seeing him being more attracted to Sugar than her. Despite her trying to be friends with Scott again, this hasn't stopped her from trying to claim the leadership position once again like the first season. She tries to stop herself from doing so once Scott glares at her. Courtney also can't control herself from still delivering insults to Scott, such as when she calls him a pig for eating dirt off the ground. However, Scott does cheer for his team when they end up winning. Dancing With Cowboys Courtney is one of several teammates to try to form an alliance with Scott, but he turns her down immediately, telling her that he would sooner trust Heather than her. In Courtney's round of the singing challenge, she's stuck for Courtney lyrics. Scott guiltily supports her, and tries to control himself. This suggests that Scott may be trying to accept Courtney's apology. Unfortunately, the Pythons lose for the first time. Scott expects Ezekiel to be eliminated first from their team, but is shocked to discover that his alliance with Sugar, Heather, Jo, and Katie was untrue, as Sugar and Katie voted off Courtney. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Scott wakes up, feeling sad that Courtney was eliminated too early from his team, as he actually enjoyed her apologizing to him constantly, and she could have been an easy ally to work with in the future. Western Tough for the Polocrossie When it is announced that Ezekiel is returning, Scott is disappointed, mentioning that he would've much preferred Courtney returning. Red Dead Mergiton When the challenge is announced to be a western performance, it's declared that Courtney and Tyler are the judges. Unlike how he feels about Tyler judging, Scott still holds a grudge against Courtney. He gets even more ticked off when she can't help herself to order him to get back to the challenge, saying that she hasn't changed a bit. When Courtney and Tyler talk in private about who they think will do best and worst in the challenge, Courtney believes Scott and Sugar will. When the aforementioned duo perform, Courtney is seen being visibly worried when Scott gets knocked out unconscious by Sugar. She scores the two a 6\10, as she took away points for Scott being injured.Along with other contestants, she orders Chris that Scott see a hospital. Courtney, along with Duncan and Sugar, help Scott up to help him up. Accidentaly, Courtney causes Scott to have a tooth slide off. She's very apologetic about this and hopes that he's okay. When Scott returns at the end of the challenge, he learns that Courtney is the reason that he has a temporary speech impediment. He confidently believes that it was on purpose, but she swears it wasn't. She mentions to Scott that she saw on TV that he was disappointed that she was eliminated but he cheekingly replies that he only said that because she was easy to lead on. Frustrated, Courtney yells at Scott, with him simply thinking that she'll never change. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Courtney, Tyler, and now Dakota judge the contestants in a talent contest. As his performance, Scott does the alphabet with his pits. She can't help but give him a 6\10, saying that she was slightly disgusted. He simply glares in response. The Final Finalé Courtney appears along with the eliminated contestants to choose who they want to win. Due to her conflict with Lindsay, and Scott's one-sided conflict with her, Courtney supports Scott to beat Lindsay in the challenge. She later also supports Scott to win over Duncan. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Courtney shows that she's happy to be on a team with Scott, offering him a high-five, but he ignores her, causing her to say in the confessional that kindness is overrated. When Lightning and Scott bicker, Lightning tells Scott that the reason Courtney left him was because he had a rash. Hearing this, Scott immediately changes the subject. At the elimination ceremony, when Courtney is called safe, she rubs this in Scott's face by accident, before correcting herself and asking him if he wants to be best friends with her, to which he declines by ignoring her. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Lightning mentions to Scott that Courtney advised that he bring Scott into an alliance with them, giving Courtney the title of Scott's "girl." Scott laughs at this, reminding Lightning that Courtney isn't his girl. When Lightning and Scott reach the campfire, Scott declines Lightning's offer, while also calling Courtney trouble. In the challenge, Courtney wants to work with Scott, saying that she can guide him, as he's so misguided, prompting him to ignore her. In the initial challenge, Courtney follows Scott as he climbs a tree. Later, Lightning whispers to Scott that he doesn't trust Courtney fully, and ask that if he forms an alliance with Beth, would Scott join then. In response, Scott says that although he doesn't want to work with Courtney, he laughs as he gives Lightning advice to mess with her. When Noah and Tyler shoot Scott, Courtney yells at both of them for hurting him. At the elimination ceremony, Courtney notes to Scott that she hopes he's safe, but he tells her that he hates suck-ups, referring to her. When Cody is eliminated, Scott boasts that he's stronger than Cody. Courtney is accidentally sarcastic in agreeing with him, and noticing his glare, corrects herself and agrees with him. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Scott is called safe from elimination with one vote against him. He immediately assumes it's Courtney, but she swears that it isn't. Courtney is distraught about her elimination, especially when she learns of one vote being from Scott, but he laughs at her, also saying that at least now she knows what it feels like, and bids her farewell. En-Toxicating Scott mentions in the confessional how glad he is that Courtney was eliminated. When Lightning returns to the guy's cabin and says how glad he is that Courtney is eliminated, Scott agrees with him. In Chris We Trust When Lindsay and Courtney fight each other, Scott grins at an entertaining "catfight." While Courtney continues to glare at Lindsay, Scott holds in a glare towards her, and talks to himself that she's always too sassy. When Courtney gets angry about not winning the challenge against Jasmine and throws a chair into the pool, Scott calls her a nut. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize After Jo kisses Scott, Courtney gets incredibly frustrated and jealous, and beats up Jo for it. After Courtney says that Lightning shouldn't give up as there are still two more challenges, Scott agrees with her while calling her Ms. CIT, and asks the "jock" to get it together. When Courtney attempts to fight Lindsay, Scott pulls Courtney off, ordering her to stop. He brings up how even though Courtney is a "cold hearted, calculated, c.u.n....." before stopping himself from finishing his sentence, but continues by saying Courtney is better than this, and orders her to sit down and shut up. Trivia *Both have thrown or attempted to throw challenges more than any other contestant. *This is the first relationship between a first generation contestant and a second generation contestant. *In their first five seasons, both were the only contestants to reach the final five twice without reaching the finale. This ends when Scott reaches the finale in Total Drama Wild West. See also Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Attractions Category:One-sided conflicts Category:Same Team Interactions Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions